1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to high energy propellant binders and explosive formulations. More particularly, this invention relates to a method of preparing 3-nitratomethyl-3-methyloxetane (NMMO) that is superior to previously known methods of making 3-nitratomethyl-3-methyloxetane. 3-nitratomethyl-3-methyloxetane is useful as an ingredient in high energy propellant binders and certain explosive formulations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
High energy propellant binders have been extensively investigated as a means of increasing the energy and performance of missile propellants over those currently in use. A very promising candidate for a new highly energetic binder system contains 3-nitratomethyl-3-methyloxetane. However, 3-nitratomethyl-3-methyloxetane is currently available only in limited quantities.
The prior art method for making 3-nitratomethyl-3-methyloxetane requires the use of very corrosive and difficult to handle materials. In the prior art, acetylnitrate is used to nitrate hydroxymethylmethyloxetane (HMMO) to produce 3-nitratomethyl-3-methyloxetane. Prior art requires the preparation of acetylnitrate by reacting acetic anhydride with concentrated nitric acid. Acetylnitrate is a very hazardous, unstable explosive that can detonate spontaneously in storage which makes large scale commercial manufacture of 3-nitratomethyl-3-methyloxetane difficult and hazardous. Furthermore, 3-nitratomethyl-3-methyloxetane produced by this method must be purified by the tedious technique of chromatography.